


Kitten's First Time

by keresWings



Series: 'Cest PWP [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Leijoncest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mighty huntress meets the majestic purrbeast. Disciple thinks Nepeta is cute. Maybe cute enough to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten's First Time

“Equius!” you call. Your moirail apparently didn’t land in the same section of dream bubble that you did. You find that quite frustrating, although you are enjoying frolicking in this forest.

“The majestic purrbeast wishes to know who Equius is,” says a melodic voice. You jump and spin around. A large troll is peering down at you from a tree. She almost looks like you!

“The mighty huntress tells the majestic purrbeast that Equius is the huntress’s moirail!” you reply nonetheless.

The troll jumps down out of the tree and wow, she’s tall, and a fully grown adult, too. You back up a little, and she gives a small smile.

“The majestic purrbeast promises she doesn’t want to hurt the mighty huntress, and thinks they can be friends!”

You’re still kind of cautious. “What is the purrbeast’s name?” you ask.

“I’m called the Disciple,” she says, breaking character. You nod slowly.

“I’m Nepeta,” you reply. The Disciple grins.

“Such a pretty name for such a pretty huntress!” she exclaims. You grin back and pad forward.

“You think I’m pretty?” Wow, and she’s really pretty too, with horns like yours and big olive eyes and you can’t help but notice how her outfit accents her body, lean and graceful. And … you blush because you’re pretty sure that lump in the front of her pants isn’t bad tailoring.

“You are pretty,” she says. “The majestic purrbeast wonders if the mighty huntress wants to yiff?”

You gulp. That was forward! “Uh …” Oh, you’d just met her. Equius was going to be so mad. “Sure.”

Disciple grins and jumps on you, nuzzling and kissing at your neck, and her enthusiasm kind of turns you on too. She rubs a hand across the front of your pants and you jump, a bit surprised.

“Virgin?” she asks, grinning against your neck. You flush even more.

“Yeah.”

She drops to her knees. “I can change that.” She deftly undoes your trousers and slips a hand inside. You gasp when her fingers brush against your nook. She merely laughs.

“Nepeta, Nepeta,” she sings. “Such a gorgeous name.” You’re about to ask her for her real name and not just her title when your thoughts are scattered by her mouth on your bulge.

“O-oh! Disciple …” you say uncertainly, but it breaks off into a moan as she licks along the major vein on the underside of your bulge. Her face is smeared with olive now, and she’s got a finger pressed up inside your nook, stroking against the wall between your nook and your bulge, and it’s sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. You can’t believe you’d never discovered this with all the times you’ve played with yourself. You fist your fingers in her hair and she lets you force your bulge deeper down her throat and you know you’ll pay for it afterwards but you don’t _care_ it feels so good and suddenly all the build up of pleasure explodes into little supernovas all over your body.

When you come down from your orgasm, Disciple’s hand and face are covered with olive genetic fluid and your trousers are definitely a lost cause. You look up at your ancestor with wide eyes. “I’ve never felt like that before,” you tell her, and she laughs at the wonder in your voice.

“I can make it feel even better,” she claims, and you shake your head because there is no way that’s possible, but she’s taking your ruined trousers off and then her own and you may have squeaked a bit at the sight, because you knew she’s an adult and you’re not but are bulges really supposed to be that big?

The Disciple gives you a smile and lifts you up easily, and you instinctively wrap your legs around her waist. You can feel her bulge teasing along the inside of your opened thighs, and you instinctively tighten your legs. Disciple laughs under her breath, taking your apprehension for eagerness, and slowly lowers you down onto her bulge.

You squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip as you wriggle your hips, trying to get used to the feeling of having someone inside your nook. It’s … odd, but not extremely unpleasant. The strange shifting of muscles gives off a dull burn, but it’s so slight that you think you kind of like it. Your hips meet hers and you open your eyes. She’s smiling at you.

“Does it feel good yet?” she asks. You pause and consider.

“Still not as good as before,” you decide, and suddenly you can feel the bulge moving, holy shit you didn’t realize it was that deep inside of you, and it arches up to press against the walls of your nook, and you can’t see straight, overloaded with pure physical pleasure. Slowly yet steadily, the Disciple gets rougher with you, until you know you’re nook is going to be numb when she’s done and you really don’t care. She’s got you pressed up against a tree trunk and is mouthing at your neck, which usually you’d protest to but she’s being very careful to not even scrape you with her fangs, so you allow it. Plus it feels _really good_. You barely even notice when she starts sucking, leaving a dark olive bruise.

You’ve grabbed onto her horns as you bounce on her bulge, and you’re chanting her name when you feel her shudder, genetic material splashing inside your nook and dripping out onto the ground beneath you. The sensation of the material sliding in your nook is enough to make you orgasm a second time, your eyes rolling up into your head as you shake in her grip.

When you come back to reality, your nook aches from the pounding its just taken, and you’re curled up in a humming Disciple’s lap as she plays with your hair. You purr back and tuck yourself under her chin.

“Wow," you say, still kind of dazed. "When can we do that again?” She just laughs.


End file.
